


Eurus, the other

by DarkSide (Dark_Side)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, John doesn't understand, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institution, What-If, Worried Mycroft, sherrinford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Side/pseuds/DarkSide
Summary: Shortly, it is a re-telling of 4x03, or a What-if story.So, Sherlock finds out there is another sibling, Eurus, whom he wants to meet.Mycroft doesn't like the idea but cannot avoid it, so Sherlock, Mycroft and John make their nice trip to Sherrinford Island. And here things take a different turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should never write when I'm angry or altered. When my mind is not at peace. But this,( 4x03) this was betrayal. And Mofftiss seem to have thought of it for so long that I feel even more betrayed.  
> No, I have never liked the idea of a third sibilng and that ruined the episode for me.  
> Therefore, this is my Eurus, my wind of East.  
> And, of course, yes, I’m rewriting the episode.

Sherlock has never heard of Sherrinford. Never heard of a friend called Victor Trevor. Never heard of Eurus, even if that word speaks silently in the back of his mind. He doesn’t see the meaning and consequences of Eurus in all the little things. Yet, Mycroft knows better. He has always known and he keeps quiet. If Sherlock and John knew, they both would have thanked the older brother more often.

The only problem is and always has been, Mycroft is older and keeps too many secrets. Until he cannot anymore. _“The Wind of East is coming, Sherlock.”_ And he is so, so sorry.  
As soon as Sherlock switches on the light and reveals it is one of his trick and John stops laughing, Mycroft is not scared anymore. He looks deeply sad and worried. If Sherlock doesn’t know him better, he would think Mycroft is going to cry, but not out of fear. He doesn’t asks, proclaims “So, I got a sister” and gets out of the house. Mycroft calls immediately Sherrinford and gives only a couple of orders. He keeps his voice steady even though inside he dreads the worst.

Everything takes a turn to the worst when a patient bomb enters through a window and lands in the living-room of the 221B of Baker Street. Mycroft does not know what is going on, but he looks at Sherlock and hopes his brother is safer than what he thinks. John counts down and they run. Mrs Hudson is quite surprise to find Mycroft in his house and she screams as soon as the whole apartment shakes like an earthquake. No one is badly injured but scratches and bruises cover Sherlock's and John's skins.  
They rest enough and then Mycroft talks to Sherlock. The younger brother is curious.  
\- We have a sister, indeed.- Sherlock says.  
\- Sibling.- Mycroft corrects him in a whisper. Sherlock looks at him trying to figure out why his brother is using such a particular word, but the older brother doesn’t say another word.  
\- Who I don’t remember.- Mycroft nods. He is not sure Sherlock has completely erased Eurus from his memory, but he wishes Eurus has nothing to do with the situation. Even though now it is kind of impossible.  
\- Eurus is smart. Smarter than us and everyone else on this planet.-  
\- What is Eurus like?- Sherlock asks. Mycroft hesitates, then thinks better and admits it is time for him to spill the truth.  
\- A lot like you: thin, tall, black hair. Plays the violin very well. When we were kids, Eurus used to sit aside and look at you playing with Redbeard. Then Redbeard disappeared and we never found him anymore. Eurus smiled and sang a song, said the song was the only way to find Redbeard. But after some days Eurus started to call your friend “drowned Redbeard”. We never found him. It was a shock for you and Eurus kept smiling. You didn’t talk for so long. Then Eurus started drawing you, your grave and lit the house on fire. We survived and Eurus ended up in a mental hospital, until the place was set on fire, too. I told our parents Eurus was dead, so they wouldn’t worry anymore and took care of everything else.-  
Mycroft weighs every single word as he talks and hopes for the better.  
\- I don’t remember anything.- Sherlock claims.  
\- I know. After losing Redbeard you seemed to have re-written part of our childhood.- Mycroft asserts.  
Sherlock does not speak for long. Then he smiles and says:- It’s time I pay Eurus a visit, isn’t it?-  
Mycroft sighs and nods. He has not address the problem for so long and he should blame himself for consequences. He writes down the coordinates of Sherrinford Institutes and hands the piece of paper over to Sherlock.  
Sherlock smiles happily and Mycroft hopes everything is going to be fine. But he keeps seeing Death in front of him.

They land on Sherriford’s Island in a picturesque way and Sherlock has the opportunity to be a real pirate. He is happy and John seems fine with the course of events. Mycroft plays his role along and when finally Sherlock arrives in Eurus’ cell, the older brother sees the puzzled expression of Sherlock. The room is empty. It looks like no-one has ever spent a day there and there is quite nothing. A chair. No bed. A white gown. A violin. No windows. There is no-one. Sherlock looks around but he does not understand what he is looking at. He turns around, the door he came through is still open.  
\- Eurus is not here.- He says out loud, knowing Mycroft is looking at him through the cameras. No one answers him. Sherlock checks the room once more, then he tried to open the glass door of the cell. It is not locked. He enters the cell and tries to find some evidence of how Eurus escaped. He finds nothing.  
\- I’m sorry.- Mycroft’s voice sounds wrecked. Sherlock does not understand the meaning of his words and turns around. The door is closed. He rushes to it and tries to open it, but it is locked.  
\- Mycroft?- He calls out.  
\- I’m sorry, Sherlock.- His older brother’s voice comes from some interphones in the wall. Sherlock is puzzled.  
\- What’s happening? John?-  
\- He is alright, Sherlock. Everything is alright now.- Mycroft answers and his voice is strained.  
\- I’m locked in Eurus’ cell. Unlock the door.- Sherlock asks. He waits and tries to open the door but it is still locked.  
\- Still locked.- He says.  
\- I’m sorry, Sherlock. So, so sorry.- Mycroft sounds so broken.  
\- What are you saying?- Sherlock asks because he does not understand.  
\- You really don’t remember, do you?- Mycroft asks.  
\- What?-  
\- You told us Eurus’ name. You chose it. Eurus liked it and I think that’s why Eurus likes you better. We didn’t get along very well, even though I have always wanted to protect you. But Eurus was jealous of you, didn’t like to share or have any help from me. Eurus shaped you, everything you do, even the details, what you are right now is because of Eurus. I quite got killed once because I got in-between.- Mycroft stops talking for a while.  
\- But you don’t remember.-  He says as a matter of fact. He sounds so tired.  
\- What happened during the two years you weren’t in London?- He asks.  
\- I went around the world, dismantling Moriarty’s net.- Sherlock answers without a doubt.  
\- Are you sure?- Mycroft asks.  
\- Of course, I’m sure. You helped me. It was our plan all along, even before I jumped down the hospital.- There is a moment of silence, while Sherlock tries to understand.  
\- It makes sense, though you have re-written your life more than I thought.-  
\- What do you mean?- Sherlock asks while he tries to think.  
\- You’ve always been the stupid one. I still don’t understand why Eurus likes you the best.- Sherlock observes the cell he is in and he notices some details he has not seen before. The white gown looks more as addressing robe and it is his size. The violin has freshly new strings, even though no-one has touched it in years. Yet, there is something scarier. It has not been ages, since Eurus was there last time. It has been merely a couple of years, not more. Exactly when Sherlock was far away from London.  
\- You’re starting to understand, Sherlock?- Mycroft sounds beaten, while Sherlock shrinks down, cover his mouth with a hand and dreadfully understands what his brother is saying.  
Then, all of a sudden, the younger sibling straights his back and starts screaming in a high pitch voice. Mycroft does not lower the volume and he waits for the scream to finish.  
\- What is…- John starts but Mycroft makes him shut up with a hand.  
The scream finishes abruptly. The person stands still.  
\- Is Sherlock ok?- John asks. Mycroft does not answer him, but speaks to his sibling.  
\- Hello, Eurus.-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an English native speaker, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Also, I'm sorry for the disgust and anger I put in the notes at the top.  
> Feel free to give advise on writing, plot and anything else.


End file.
